Matt and Friends Chapter 1: Enter Matthew
by P-Matt
Summary: This doesn't involve any pokemon characters it's just made up ones. Its about a kid who's parents are really messed up and finally let him have a pokemon. This chapter just tells who he chose and stuff


Adventures with Matthew and Friends Chapter 1: Enter Matthew

Hi, my names Matthew and I'm fourteen years old and I live in a little town called sandgem Town. Im finally going to get my first pokemon! Everyone else has one and I really want to go traveling. I hate being stuck at home with my grumpy dad and over-protective mom. And when i say over-protective I mean waaaaaay over-protective. She barely even let me go traveling, this is why I waited so long to get my first pokemon.

Anyway there are 12 pokemon I could choose from and I can't decide which one. Here are the following:

Theres Bulbasaur the Seed pokemon. I really like this one because it looks like a dinosaur. It's also the main character in one of my favorite shows on TV, Pokemon rescue team.

Then theres Squirtle the tiny turtle pokemon. I like this one because it has it's defense very high with that shell of his. My neighbor has a squirtle and I play around with it sometimes.

Theres also a charmander the lizard pokemon. I like charmander because it's like a living torch with its tail. if I ever get lost in the woods I'd just take charmander out and find my way out.

Then theres Chikorita the leaf pokemon. The weather woman on TV has one and uses it to predict the weather. If I had a chikorita I could use it to tell when the best time to catch pokemon is.

I might get a cyndaquil the fire mouse pokemon. It's cool how the flames on its back get bigger everytime it gets angry but cyndaquil is too shy. Not my kind of pokemon.

Theres also Totodile the big jaw pokemon. Totodile is such an awesome pokemon with his fully developed jaw. It could snap through anything. PLus it's really playful, so he's very high on my list.

Then theres treeko the wood geko pokemon. It can climb walls with its tiny spikes on its legs. I could use him to spy on unsuspecting pokemon and catch them in no time.

Theres also a Torchic the chick pokemon. Torchic evlves into blaziken and blaziken is awesome so I could get one of those.

Then theres Mudkip the mudfish pokemon. The fin on its head is like a radar so If I ever get lost somewhere and can't find my way back I'll just use mudkips radar and find my way back.

Then theres Turtwig the Tiny leaf pokemon. Turtwig is like a grass type squitle, which is awesome if your into grass types I guess. Though I still like Sqyuirtle better, but thats just me.

Then theres Piplup the penguin pokemon. I think Piplup is awesome the way its such a proud pokemon. It has a lot of will power just like me so I might get one.

And last but not least theres Chimchar the chimp pokemon. Unlike charmander the flame on chimchars back can't be extinguished by rain. Its so awesome and strong I can't help but want one.

So with all these choices how can I decide. I think I'll decide to tomorrow when I meet them all.

[The next day]

My alarm clock woke me up. I thought I would be excited but I was just tired. I skipped breakfast and went to brush my teeth. After I was done I got changed and went downstairs. My mom came up to me and gave me my backpack and everything I needed in it.

"You be careful honey" she told me. "I packed everything you need in your backpack, dont forget to call, and write, and send me postcards, and come back to visit once in a while, ok?"

"Mom, I know"

"Just making sure, your dad went to work early today, ill tell him you said good-bye"

"Okay"

My mom hugged me. "By Matt, IM gonna miss you so much"

"me too." I hugging back.

My mom walked me to the door and I ran to get my bike before she changed her mind. I waved and glided away.

Finally! Out of that house! I can't believe I;m going to go on an adventure and get my first pokemon. It's about time. I can't wait till I get my first pokemon and defeat all the gyms. I'll be the new champion and stuff.

I almost reached the professers lab I could see it from a distance. It had red tiled roof and a big pokemon sign with a long line of people. I couldn't believe it. When I reached it there was still more people coming. The line was moving along pretty slow but it was worth it. I saw people coming out with their new pokemon and they looked real happy. I was starting to get alittle impatient about this. Was it almost my turn yet? damnit! Hurry up!

After like twenty minutes It was almost my turn. I could see the pokeballs and the pokemon waiting to be finally the girl came out with a Torchic. I went in and the professer greeted me.

"Hello, what is your name?" he asked.

"My names Matthew" I replied.

"Hello Matthew what kind of pokemon would you like?"

"Uhmmmm" was all i could say. I couldn't decide.

"What do you recommend" I finally said.

The professer laughed.

"well theres----"

You already know all of them, so im not gonna explain what he said.

He realesed them all and introduced me to them. All of them looked pretty curious and nice. I decided to randomly pick one. I closed my eyes and counted to 6. Which ever my finger landed on would be picked. 1..2..3..4..5..6!

My finger was pointing toward the totodile. Awesome! I thought.

"I'll take Totodile"

"excellent choice, what you like it in a Pokeball, great ball, or premiere ball.

"Regular Pokeball." I said.

"ok''

He gave me my pokemon and I went off.


End file.
